


我的“直男”舍友

by DawnChen9



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnChen9/pseuds/DawnChen9
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

借用@George_H大大的梗，type回到过去追夫的故事。

再次感谢大大。

今天太晚了，只写了前半部分，明天继续。

Tharn觉得他的直男舍友在勾引他，而且他有证据。

Tharn不由得回想起第一次见到Type的那天。

Tharn第一次和Type见面是在宿舍，对于舍友，Tharn有着自己的原则。

一般来说，Tharn从不招惹身边的人，也不招惹直男，但是Type不一样。在Tharn见到Type的一瞬间就感觉type就应该是自己的“老婆”。这种感觉是Tharn从来没有过的。更重要的是，Tharn的小兄弟已经雄/起，随时做好进攻准备，Tharn不得不用手上的毯子紧紧挡在身下，以免type看端倪。

但是Tharn只顾着下面，却没有发现自己的脸现在就好像被煮熟的螃蟹一样。

Tharn眼看着Type走到他面前，轻轻用自己的额头和Tharn的相碰。恍惚间，Tharn觉得自己的鼻尖被轻轻吻了一下，type的眼眸更是明亮的不像话。分明是体育生却没有一点汗味，有的只是干净的，带着阳光的太阳的味道，耀眼到Tharn无法直视。Tharn还是感觉自己好像置身于沸水之中，尤其是身下的小兄弟已经按捺不住，Tharn觉得再跟type共处一室，自己不是被憋死就是被打死，于是慌不择路夺门而出。

Type看见Tharn落荒而逃，嘴角露出一抹坏笑。

Tharn慌不择路的跑到浴室，半个小时后……

他完全不敢相信自己仅仅是想着type就这样兴奋，到后来根本就是越想越兴奋……以至于Tharn觉得自己现在根本没有办法回寝室，仅仅只是想到type自己的小兄弟就又有抬头的倾向。

Tharn根本不敢相信，自己现在不知道是像一个14岁的小孩子多些还是像个变态多一些。

足足喝了三瓶冰镇雪碧，Tharn才终于压下心头的YU火，朝寝室走去。

他不知道自己该怎么跟type解释，见到舍友的第一面连招呼都不打就走掉，这下一定会被拉入黑名单。在Tharn心里还是想和舍友处好关系的，但是对方太难搞也没有必要强求，可是现在自己的舍友升级成梦中情人，还在第一次见面就留下了这样的印象，这下一定会被讨厌。

Tharn不明白为什么自己只要想到type可能会讨厌自己心里就跟针扎一样疼。想着尽可能补救一下，Tharn跑到超市买了一大堆零食和饮料，还给type打包了午饭和奶茶，Tharn不明白自己为什么要买这些，但是他有一种感觉，type一定会喜欢。

Tharn推开门发现type躺在床上已经睡着了，Tharn蹑手蹑脚的走到桌边将东西放下。转身过去给type把毯子盖上的时候发现他眉头紧锁，Tharn轻轻抚上他的眉头，“好梦啊，亲爱的”就像他曾经无数次做过一样。

对Tharn来说，最好的事情莫过于发现type一点都没有生他的气，言语间透露着对他昨天失礼行为的体谅和对Tharn饮食习惯的小小不赞同，但是type说以后可以一起吃饭，他知道有一家店干净又健康。[真不愧是我喜欢的人]Tharn如此想到。

但这样的喜悦没有持续多久，Tharn就发现自己喜欢的人不仅仅是个直男，还非常讨厌Gay。为了保护他，Tharn不得不选择和type保持距离，但是他却发现自己的直男舍友好像一直在调戏自己。

不仅仅是第一次见面就身体负距离接触，Tharn觉得自己还常常被调戏和引诱。如果不是亲耳听到no说type是直男，Tharn恐怕以为自己要梦想成真了。

就像今天，Tharn和type中午约好了一起吃饭，Tharn一下课就看到type在楼下等他。Tharn跟着type到餐厅一路上都显得很震惊，直到type叫他，“hey，醒醒啦，你是昨晚做春梦了吗，这么没精神。”

“ou，不是啦，我去买饭啦，等下见。”看着type突然靠近的脸，Tharn觉得一阵心跳加速，转身就跑。

好不容易等两人买完饭，“Tharn，你买的是什么啊，看起来好棒啊，给我吃一口吧！”

“我看你的也不错，那我们交换啊。”Tharn随口说道，“好啊”。但是打死Tharn他都没有想到会是这样的交换。

看着已经递到嘴边的勺子，Tharn僵住了。[type用他的勺子给我喂饭，递到嘴边的那种]高中以后，Tharn就没有再有过这样的羞涩感了，在食堂，在大家的“围观”下，type给我喂饭，这是不是说type对我可能也是有感觉的。

“吃不吃，不吃算了”，type说着要把手撤回去，tharn赶忙攥住type的手腕，在type的注视下，Tharn愣是把这一口吃出了天荒地老的感觉。

如同之前无数次一样，每次Tharn觉得他和Type可能是两情相悦的时候，type却总是“迟钝”地向Tharn表达他有多么开心他们俩能够作为一对普通室友/兄弟好好相处。

这让Tharn不由得怀疑，他是不是离开直男圈子太久了，为什么现在的直男表达感情的方式都这么Gay呢？（不是他不明白，是type套路深）

不管是时而出现的身体接触，每天早中午饭的邀约，Tharn觉得自己都还可以压制，但是现在，Tharn觉得自己真的没有办法再忍下去了。


	2. Chapter 2

借用@George_H大大的梗，type回到过去追夫的故事，谢谢大大。

如果你的梦中情人躺在你腿上还把头靠在你的“小兄弟”旁边，你会怎么做。

Tharn觉得自己现在要升天了。

Tharn放学回到寝室的时候刚巧碰到type，“诶，Tharn，刚才No给我推荐了一部电影说是很好看，我们一起啊！”

Tharn本来觉得电影院昏暗的灯光和暧昧的气氛已经很难忍受了，但是为了和type单独相处他愿意冒着被人当成biantai的风险。没想到type说的看电影是在寝室，两个人！！！！！！

将窗帘拉上，type还顺手关上灯，两个人坐在地上，背靠着type的床，旁边还摆着小零食，确实是有一点电影院的气氛了。

Tharn呆呆地看着type的侧脸随着屏幕反射忽明忽暗。Tharn忽然觉得就算这样暗恋一辈子，只要能留在type身边其实也挺不错的。（你想太多了，你老婆可不会答应）

“干嘛！爱上我啦？”type忽然转过头问Tharn，那一刹那Tharn觉得自己好想见到了星星。“没有啊”Tharn转过头去，怕type见到自己眼底的喜欢，但Tharn更怕见到type讨厌的眼神。

这样的感觉真的非常奇怪，Tharn从来都不是畏首畏尾不敢行动的人。在Tharn的认知里喜欢就是需要去争取的，哪怕失去。但是type是不一样的，不知道为什么Tharn觉得自己好像已经用尽了全身的气力，害怕被type拒绝，更害怕伤害type，哪怕只是维持现状也好。

但是现在更需要气力的好像是下面的“小兄弟”，type就这样躺在了Tharn的大腿上，Tharn的小兄弟已经快站起来了，再这样下去马上就要碰到type的头了。[直男现在都是这样看电影了吗，是我跟不上潮流还是怎样，你能不能有点戒心啊]

Tharn就在这种幸福的煎熬中看完了整部电影，虽然type兴致勃勃，但是Tharn是在没有多余的精力放在电影上，一直以来他都将精力放在自己“小兄弟”和type后脑勺之间的距离上，电影已经演完了大半他只注意到一些片段，讲的好像是两个外国佬，直男被baiwan的故事，看来有事一部“断背山”式电影。

Tharn不禁想到是不是type发现了什么，不然他怎么会跟自己一起看这样的电影。对Tharn来说，断背山这部电影肯定算不上陌生，也正因如此Tharn才一直告诫自己千万不要招惹直男。

因为电影所描写的根本及不上现实残酷的万分之一，想到这里Tharn觉得自己真的要好好思考一下了。就算自己能一辈子不告白那自己能忍受type在自己眼前结婚生子和别女人在一起吗？

“type，我现在有点事，可能要出去一会儿” ，type转过头来看着Tharn，不知道为什么他突然脸色凝重。

“哦，不行啊，电影还没有看完，这是我特意找的。”type略带不满的说道。

“等下次吧！”，Tharn头也不回的走出寝室，type突然觉得自己是不是玩过头了。[算了，真是便宜他了]

Type一直等到晚上八点Tharn也没有回来，“诶，Tharn，这么晚不回来不知道又跑到哪里去了看你回来我怎么收拾你。”

Tharn回来的时候，type正在洗澡。听到Tharn关门的声音，type突然有了个想法。

听着浴室传来的水声，Tharn知道在type洗完澡之前，自己还有一段时间安静的收拾东西准备好离开。

“就这样了吧，”Tharn环顾自己还没待久的寝室，“就这样，最后一天，带着我的暗恋离开，从此以后，再不打扰。”[type，要幸福啊]

还没等Tharn反应过来，type的声音就从浴室里传来，“Tharn，我忘了带内衣，你能帮我拿过来吗？”Tharn身下一紧，[Tharn你可以的，一定要顶住诱惑，type拿你当兄弟啊，你不能伤害他]（不，他拿你当老公啊，你清醒一点啊，上啊！！！）

“type，我把内衣给你挂到门把手上了啊”，type听到这话都要气炸了，[死Tharn，装什么正人君子，老子还不了解你吗！]

一计不成，又生一记。Type看着Tharn洗衣篮里的衬衣，老子就不信治不了你。

Tharn从来没想到自己回来会见到这样一幅情景，type穿着自己的衬衣，只穿着自己昨天换下来还没来得及洗的衬衣，露着光滑的大腿，Tharn发誓，type应该没有穿内裤，因为自己给type拿过去的内裤还好好的挂在门上，而type绝不是那种会穿旧内裤的人，那就是说type现在没有穿内裤。

Tharn咽了一下口水，他终于意识到自己可能被type给耍了，前几天若有似无的触碰，时而发生的亲密可能都是某人预谋的。

想到这里，Tharn的眼神不禁变得幽深。之前的忍耐都是建立在type是直男而且Tharn不想伤害他的基础之上，现在情况有变，type原来和我是一样的吗！

从未有过的幸福感向Tharn袭来，但是现在Tharn只知道type可能要为他曾经的行为付出代价了，先请上三天的假可能是个不错的选择，Tharn这样想着给No发去了短信。


	3. Chapter 3

借用@George_H大大的梗，type回到过去追夫的故事，谢谢大大。

感受到Tharn一步步逼近，type却依旧不紧不慢。Type还没走到衣柜前，就被Tharn紧紧搂在怀里，Tharn感受着怀中人的体温，他做梦都没有想到自己还能有梦想成真的那一天。

“你要干什么啊？”type没有选择挣脱Tharn的怀抱，反而转过来搂着Tharn的脖子说道。

Tharn看着怀中人三分挑衅七分勾引的目光，狠狠地吻了下去。

Tharn急不可耐的解开type的衬衣扣子，另一只手顺着摸下去。果然是体育生，Tharn不停揉捏type的臀瓣，还时不时略过中间那一条小缝，引来type的轻轻一颤。

Type不算柔软，却分外坚挺，刚好Tharn的手掌把玩。

Tharn不知道费了多大的力气才勉强压抑住自己内心的冲动。

Type略带玩味的看着眼前气喘吁吁的Tharn，“type，你想清楚了吗？”这是Tharn给type的最后一次机会，逃离自己的机会。

Tharn 看着眼前的男人，真想回到刚才狠狠地打自己一顿，【“让你装大方，要是type真的离开了，不行，就算等下type真的后悔，自己也绝对不能放他离开。Type是我的，谁都不能跟我抢。” 】

Type一言不发，看着眼前眼睛充血仿佛马上要暴起的男人，【狗男人，装什么假大方。】

“那好啊，我再想想。”type说完转身要出门，Tharn只能从背后抱住他。

Tharn 怯生生道，“能不能……”但这次，怀中人没有回应他。只是淡淡的扯开他的手，开始穿衣服。

Tharn低着头，不敢看着type的背影，因为他怕自己会控制不住将type抓回来，他不想这样，就算心痛的像要死掉一样，他也不想type讨厌自己。

……

Type走后，Tharn走进浴室给自己来了一发手活，【是啊，type那样的直男怎么可能会跟gay在一起呢！肯定是一时冲动吧，现在type说不定已经想通了，type这样的男生肯定不会缺女朋友，想到这里Tharn就恨不得现在把type抓回来。是啊，是type先来勾引自己的，不行，这样的祸水放出去还不知道要招惹多少人。可是自己刚刚拒绝了type，他看起来好像很生气，他会不会去找别人？】想到这里Tharn只觉得浑身的气力都被抽干了，Tharn呆呆地靠在墙上。

Tharn 可能是太认真了，连浴室门被打开都没有反应过来，“在想什么？”

他直勾勾地盯着面前失而复得的男人，关键是type他什么也没穿啊!!!

最近电脑坏了，昨天才选好新型号，耽误的进度很快补上，先发一小节，剩下的只能wailain了，


	4. 我的直男舍友

Tharn呆呆地望着眼前的人，浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣。【Type只能是我的，谁都不能跟我抢。】  
Tharn一把将type压在墙上，以唇封唇，Tharn不断纠缠type的小舌，双手还不老实的上下摸索，连带身下的肉bang都跃跃欲试的摩挲type身后的小口。  
Type用力推开Tharn，看着Tharn小狗一样可怜兮兮的眼神差点要笑出声来。  
“刚才你问我想清楚了没有，我现在告诉你我没有。因为今晚是你的试用期，你要是能满足的了我，一切好说，你要是满足不了我嘛……”type意味深长的看了一眼Tharn的小兄弟，“不过，我就去买了个套的功夫，（这么快）看来…..”  
被激怒的Tharn将type转过去，顺势蹲了下来。一言不发就舔上了type的隐秘之处，又舔又咬，还是不是用舌头狠狠挑逗柔软的内壁，激的type呻吟不断，一时间水声都被盖了过去。  
【type老是觉得自己重来一世肯定比Tharn这个愣头青有经验多了，可是他忘了自己心里虽然身经百战，但是现在的这具身体却依然是个雏，根本经不起Tharn这个老油条的挑逗，身下传来的快感不断冲击type的大脑，他根本无暇顾及其他。  
Tharn不停舔舐着type的穴口还时不时啃咬周围的臀肉，知道周围布满自己的齿痕，【type是在是太紧了，就算是这样扩张，也只能容下自己的三根手指】就在Tharn 想要顺手拿浴室里的沐浴露来润滑的时候，看到了地上有一瓶孤零零的“润滑剂”。  
Tharn 这才反应过来type刚才出去干了什么，Tharn霎时间怒火涌上心头。  
“嗷，你干什么！”type菊花一紧，Tharn 这个牲口竟然直接捅了两根手指进来，虽然已经很是放松，但是第一次承受异物的甬道还是过于紧涩。  
但是很快type就无法承受Tharn作孽的手指，Tharn不断在type温暖紧致的甬道中到处戳刺，直到碰到某个点之后，从type口中传来一声软腻的呻吟，直接让Tharn的小兄弟破功。  
“type，怎么办，我忍不了了。”type这才有些后悔，干嘛要惹这个牲口啊，“哎，不行，你……啊…..”  
Tharn的小兄弟不停在type体内寻找着让他极乐的那一点，手上的动作也没有停下，一只手不停揉捏type的翘臀，手指还不老实的往穴里探去引得type一声惊呼。  
另外还不断揉捏拉扯type粉嫩的乳头，type眼眶含泪满面潮红“轻一点啊，Tharn，我受不了了，啊，Tharn求你了”  
只是type没想到这却彻底激起了Tharn的施虐欲。Tharn看着眼前人被自己紧紧压在墙上，身下还容纳着自己硬物不停求饶的模样，喉头一紧，他狠狠舔咬着type的脖子，“啊，你是狗吗？”type不甘示弱的反击道，但是鉴于他现在的样子，却有点像虚张声势。  
听到这话，Tharn便加紧用力顶软烂的甬道，直到type的小兄弟承受不住突然射了出来。  
Type顿时羞愤难当，“你给老子滚出去……啊……”  
只是没想到被Tharn一阵顶弄失了神志。  
……  
第二天一早，Type浑身酸软只记得昨天在浴室被tharn操射之后，好不容易等到Tharn这个牲口射在里面，type还以为终于可以休息了，挪到床上。哪里想到，tharn从背后抱住自己，“老婆，你好棒啊，Tharn好喜欢你啊”，type就这样感到身后的棍子又慢慢硬了起来，“滚，老子要睡觉。”  
“没关系啊，type，我就蹭蹭不进去。”  
Type浑身酸软懒得管他，没想到。


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
Type浑身酸软懒得管他，没想到Tharn得寸进尺。  
Type感觉到腿间的火热不断戳刺敏感的会阴，时不时还逗弄身后半开半合的小穴。  
Tharn的手指不断摩挲Type的胸膛，所到之处皆是一阵酥麻，另一只手不停揉捏type的屁股，还不时轻轻拍打。  
“type，你真的好棒啊，你的小穴又滑，又软，又紧。刚才我进去的时候觉得都要断了。”Tharn贴在type的羞红的耳边一边说，一边还不停舔舐type的耳骨。  
Type被Tharn玩的浑身通红，刚刚经历过战斗的小穴止不住的流出水来，Tharn的GT感到一阵暖意，更像是受到激励一般加快速度。  
但出乎Tharn意料的是，type突然转过身来跨坐到自己身上。  
“Type…”Tharn略显惊讶有带些可怜的看着眼前侵略性十足的男人。  
Type来势汹汹，但Tharn只觉得自己被勾引了。眼前人凌厉的眼神，修长的背脊，纤细的腰身，刚刚被玩弄依旧红肿的乳头和身下不知什么时候挺起的那处，以及永远让Tharn欲罢不能恨不得永远埋在里面的甬道。Tharn从见到type的第一眼就知道自己如果不死于意外就只能死在type身上，或者说身体里，但他深以为豪。  
但是他可能从来没想过自己会变成在下面的那个。  
Tharn看着type扶着自己的小兄弟慢慢坐了下去，他甚至能清晰的看到type额头留下的汗水，听到他压抑着却还是慢慢从喉头涌上的低吟。Tharn本来就硬的快要爆炸啦，就在他以为这就是极限的时候，type坐到一半，俯下身来贴在他耳边讲到：“舒服吗，老公。”  
Tharn听到这话本来就昂扬的小兄弟竟然当场就射了出来。  
Tharn只觉得没脸见人，闭上了眼睛拒绝面对现实。  
Type看着眼前羞红了脸的tharn，心里想着总算到我扳回一城的时候了。  
Type慢慢做下去，Tharn感受着Type的提问。不仅如此，Tharn还发现tye慢慢扶上了他的小兄弟，type一边缓慢却有力的抚摸根部，一边慢慢的向下坐。  
Tharn从来没有这样的感受，tharn曾经有过无数次高潮后的温存，但tharn不知道高潮后的小兄弟会这样敏感。Tharn觉得自己正在被挤压，tharn虽然坚硬不在，在type却始终这样紧致。Tharn觉得自己正在被塑形，他第一次知道自己会这样敏感。Tharn觉得自己从来没有这样幸福过，type终于做到底，他附身到tharn的耳边说道：“tharn，我们打个赌好不好!这次让我来，谁先she，谁就输了，好吗？”  
Tharn觉得自己的心就想被一根羽毛轻轻扫过不知道该如何止痒，他根本顾不得其他，他只知道答应type就好。“好”说着，tharn将type禁锢在怀中，下身用力挺动起来。  
Type被他打了个措手不及，“啊,你这是犯规！”  
“宝贝，我真的忍不住了，你里面好热，好舒服啊。”tharn用最温柔的语气在type耳边说道，但身下却大开大合。Type被tharn辖制在怀中，身下不断传来的快感几乎要将他意识撞散，该死，Tharn这个混蛋一定是觉得刚才丢了面子故意的。  
不知道过了多久，type觉得自己就快到了，但他这次不想输。


End file.
